1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the airtight closing of a package with a fast open-and-shut system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the main problems that arise with metal packages comprising electronic circuits, especially microwave circuits, is that of sealing these circuits hermetically against the ambient air. These packages are generally manufactured by machining a metal block to form a packaged body comprising a bottom wall and side walls. The components and circuits that this packaged body must contain are placed within it, and a metal lid is soldered to this body, for example by laser soldering. Now, it often happens that the components and circuits of this package need to be adjusted after the performance of measurements which are valid only if there is very good electrical contact between the lid and the body of the package. This hitherto could be obtained only with said soldering of the lid. The reopening of these packages to carry out these adjustments or -to carry out maintenance operations or operations for the exchange of defective components makes it necessary to unsolder the lid. This is difficult to carry out without damaging the package.